Death Clock
by xXFor.the.BrokenXx
Summary: After a crash that claims the lives of her friends, Chelsea Thompson and her current boyfriend Sam Montoya enter the world of Grim Reapers. Then Chelsea meets Andy, human and in love and she has to chose: Andy or Sam?
1. The Beginning

Death Clock

The beginning, Ch.1

I stood there, looking at my body full of blood, laying limp there with my other friends. I screamed for my family, the ambulance to see me. But they couldn't hear me. I fell to my knees and cried, trying to see if someone could hear. Not one person. Then a girl came behind me.

"Common sweetie" her sweet voice said. I turned around, confused. A young beautiful lady stood in front of me, her long blond hair streaming around her pretty face

"Oh and you too honey", she nodded at Sam. Sam? I looked over to where the lady was staring and saw Sam.

"Sam!" I exclaimed, running over to him and he rapped his arms around me.

"Come" the lady ordered her voice sharp. Sam and I jumped, surprised by her tone. Then we followed quietly and quickly behind. "My name is Casey" the lady announced. Now, since she said this, I decided to introduce myself.

"I am-" I started" I know who you are. Chelsea Thompson. And your boyfriend; Sam Montoya, I know a lot about you two", Sam and I stood blankly there still trying to figure out how she knew that. "Ha-ha I can tell by your faces that you don't know how I knew that. Well, long story short. Your guy's time was up" she said calmly now. "Why did u choose us?" Sam asked still very confused.

"It isn't my choice to choose who dies next, now come I'll bring you two somewhere warm" she said walking ahead of us leading the way. Sam and I looked at each other looked back at our family crying and the ambulance taking our bodies into the van. Then we turned back and walked following Casey. When Casey stopped walking we were now in front of a big house. Almost like a mansion. "Come in. I'll introduce you to the others" Casey said quietly but calm. She opened the door and a tall man with brown hair about 5'9 and chocolate coloured eyes with a very clear face was standing in front of us

"Hello Chelsea and Sam. It's a pleasure to meet you" he said in a very welcoming voice, holding out his hand. Then the man looked at Casey and said in a curious voice "Are these the new ones?"

"Yes" Casey replied. Then as the man was just about to open his mouth and reply, a loud burst of music blasted through the room. "Mona!!" Casey yelled. Just then, a young girl who looked about the same age as Sam and me appeared. She wore all black and had short black hair. The bangs streaked a bloody red colour. Her left eyebrow had 3 bars, the right had one. She had a pale face plastered with black eyeliner, black mascara and ruby red lipstick.

"What?" she said blankly, clearly not amused.

"Must you blast your music that loud?" Casey asked. Great, I thought, she is one of those Goths who won't smile. But just as I thought this, Mona opened her mouth to answer Casey and then saw Sam and me. Her red lips spread into a wide smile as she turned off the music and walked over to us.

"Hey" she said. "Can I suck your blood?"


	2. Meeting the Family

Meeting the Family, Ch. 2

WHAM! I jumped at the loud noise. I looked at were Sam was, but he wasn't standing, He had fainted! "MONA!!" Casey screamed "What??" Mona said blankly acting like nothing happened "How many times have I told you not to ask new comers to suck their blood?!" Casey said a little calmer but still shouting "Almost a billion" Mona said, sounding like she couldn't care less. "Can I have a glass of water please?" I asked quietly, making sure I wasn't butting in on their little fight "Sure sweetie" Cassey said very politely she went into the kitchen. She came back with a small glass of water in her hand and handed it to me. I took the glass from her and bent down beside Sam. He was pale; I had no choice but to pour the water on him. The sudden splash of cold water jerked Sam awake and I helped him get to his feet. When he saw that Mona was still standing in front of him, he backed away. "Whoa, no need to get all scared, dude, I don't bite" She said, then paused as the man, who I soon found out was named Jake, and Casey rolled their eyes. "Okay, well, yes I do bite. But only when I'm hungry…I'm not hungry"

"How do we know for sure you're not hungry!?" Sam said trying to act all tough but you could hear the frightened part in his voice "It's obvious when I'm hungry, my eyes are crimson red, but if there bright blue, like they are now, I'm full" she said calmly but I wasn't sure if she was telling the truth "Mona go to your room and try not to frighten our new family members" Casey said as me and Sam's eyes went wide "Family members?" I asked confused now "Of course, you have no were else to stay, so welcome to the family" Jake said very politely "Are we, like, invisible to other people now except you guys?" Sam asked still curious like he did when we first met Casey "Good question Sam" Casey said coming up behind Jake "You guys are now not invisible to other people but you look different to them then to us" she said trying to explain it so it won't confuse Sam "Do we go to school?" I asked wondering because I still had to finish my exams and, as did Sam. "You will start school next week. Now go take a nap, you two. Your bedroom is up the stairs down the hallway to your left. We will see u tomorrow morning" said Jake, still very polite. I was shocked of how Jake could always stay calm and keep his voice very still while me and Sam were going up the stairs I turned back to see him and Casey, just standing there watching us go up and before I reached the top I said in the politest voice I could "Thank you again" They both nodded and left to the other room with Mona.


End file.
